


French Connection

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	French Connection

**Title:** French Connection  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #35: All things French  
 **Warnings:** Fluff! *g*  
 **A/N:** Fluff week continues.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

French Connection

~

“Ready for the surprise?” Harry asked.

Draco nodded. “Yes! Let’s go!” He was practically vibrating with excitement, so Harry, taking a deep breath, Side-Along-Apparated them to the pre-decided coordinates.

Harry watched Draco realise they were atop the Eiffel Tower. “Paris? You brought me to Paris?” Draco grinned. “How did you know?”

Pulling him close, Harry whispered, “How could I miss your love for all things French?”

“But you hate Paris,” Draco murmured as they swayed together in time to the violin music playing in the background.

Harry smiled. “I do, but even I admit that they know how to kiss.”

~


End file.
